


would you lie with me and just forget the world

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Internet best friend, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and y/n are internet best friends, what happens when someone gets a surprise visit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you lie with me and just forget the world

Your Christmas was pretty average, waking up early, opening presents and eating a large lunch. At age 18 your christmas’ weren’t as great as they were as you were young, the excitement coming away from it all.  

The best present that you had received was a box from your best friend Michael. It was filled with amazing things you will treasure, such as two of his old t-shirts that smelt exactly like you thought he would smell like; peppermint and pure boy. A hand written letter was on the top, expressing how much he wished he could have seen you this Christmas, in person. There were bracelets of his and pictures of you both on Skype, and even one of him and your parents on Skype. To this day you had no idea what they talked about but they loved him since then. 

The thing that had made you sad with this Christmas was that when you went to thank your friend of three years, he never replied.  
It was now a few days later, December 28th to be exact, and your mother had insisted that you went shopping with her.  Michael still hadn’t replied. Christmas Eve was the last time you had spoken and to say you were worried would be an understatement.  After slowly getting changed into some comfy leggings, high top chuck taylors, one of Mikey’s old t-shirts and your leather jacket, you walked reluctantly to the car in the driveway, where your mother was waiting.  The car journey to the main city was a long one, however, cut off sooner that it was meant to be when your mum pulled into the airport car park.   
"Why are we here?” You questioned, looking up cautiously at your mothers face, searching for the answer.   
“We just need to pick someone up quickly before we go shopping. It won’t take more than 10 minutes, c'mon.” She replied, taking her bag and keys and getting out of the car.   
You followed suit, stepping into the cold icy wind of the December air. You followed after her into the large airport, walking quickly to doge the fast walking business men and women in office clothes and the distressed looking families with small children trailing slowly behind their parents.  After a few minutes of standing quietly at the bottom of some escalators, you finally turned to your mother.  

“Who are we waiting for?” You asked, getting slightly bored.    
She looked past your shoulder slightly, to where the escalators were behind you.   
"Him,” she said, smiling and giving her head a slight nod in the direction she was looking.    
You turned around quickly, glancing down the moving stairs until you found a boy standing at the bottom of them. Suitcase in hand and backpack slung lazily on his shoulders.   
“Holy Shit.” You whispered. 

Your heart jolted in realisation and you ran towards the tall boy.  He set down his bag and suitcase and caught your body when you reached him, enveloping you in his warm arms and peppermint scent. Your arms wrapped around him, head nuzzled into the crook of his neck.  

You both stood like that for a while before you felt his breath on your ear, making you shiver.  
 “You’re real. I can’t believe you’re fucking real.” After a while you both pulled away, walking over to where your mum was standing, smile on her face and phone in her hand videoing you.   
You wrapped your arms around her, “Thank you so much. So so so so much.”   
After you let her go, Mikey wrapped his arms around your mum, “Hi y/m/n, it’s nice to finally meet you in person.” He said, laughing as he pulled back.

You finally got home, shopping being the last thing on your mind.   
"Go put your bags in y/n’s room and you can show him around the house, alright?” Your mum spoke to the both of you.    
Nodding, you both clambered up the stairs to your room.  He dumped his bags on the floor, pulling you in for a hug.   
“I can’t believe you’re here.” You whispered, not wanting to break the atmosphere.  He didn’t say anything back, just tightened his arms around your waist.   
“Do you want to do anything? Show you around town?” You asked, pulling away to look at him.  He yawned lightly, looking like the cutest thing on the planet.   
“Mmm, maybe later! Can I sleep for a bit? Travelling is tiring.” He asked, prying off his shoes and taking off his jacket.    
You nodded, pulling back the duvet of your double bed, allowing him to get into it. But as you were about to get up he grabbed your wrist gently. “Stay? Please?” He whispered sleepily.  You smiled at his request, taking off your shoes and leather jacket and climbing into bed with him.  You lay your head on his chest as he wrapped himself around your smaller frame, attempting to steal your warmth and get comfortable.   
"I like your shirt by the way.” He said tiredly against your hair, leaving a light kiss on your head before falling asleep. 

Once dinner was over, Michael decided to take up your offer of showing him around your town.  While walking down your street messing about as you went, Michael went serious for a minute.   
“Can you take me to the hill?” He asked quietly, unsure of your reaction. 

The hill was a place where you went when you needed to think, you needed to get away from things or where you went when you were sad, upset or scared. It was personal.  
 “I-it’s okay if you don’t want to. I get it.” He mumbled, tripping over his words because you hadn’t responded to him yet.  
 “Okay.”   
“Wait what?”   
"Okay. Come on.” You said, walking in the direction of the hill.

“This is really beautiful.” He said, looking at the city lights in front of you.   
"Yeah it is.” You replied in a daze, sitting down on the ground underneath you.  He plops down beside you, staring out at the stars that were twinkling above you.  You both laid back on the soft grass, gazing upwards.   
“I really like that you’re here Mikey,” you said after a while, glancing over at him.  A small smile graced his lips, his hand moving slowly over to yours, linking your pinky fingers together.   
"I really like that I’m here too.”

~*~

It was New Years Eve, and you were currently in the bathroom getting ready while Michael was waiting for you in your bedroom.   
You were going to your friends party, and although you usually didn’t bother much with getting dressed up you were in a dress and a pair of heels tonight.    
Finishing up your makeup, you walked into your bedroom to fetch Mikey so you both could leave. “Hey, you ready?” You asked him.   
His head left his phone screen to look up at you. “Holy fuck balls.” You heard him whisper.    
"Okie dokie…” You trailed off, walking down your stairs and out of the door, hearing footsteps rushing after you. You had both agreed before hand that you would not drink tonight, just wanting to enjoy each other’s company. However after an hour or so you found yourself alone, Michael having been dragged off by some of your friends.

It was about half an hour or so to midnight when you found yourself leaving your friends house.   
You text Michael saying you were leaving and that you would meet him at home.    
You made your way to the hill, sitting down and taking your heels off, getting immersed in the city lights below you.

After some time you felt a presence sit down beside you.    
"Hey,” said a familiar voice.   
"Hi.” You said quietly, not looking up at him.   
"I’m sorry.”   
Is all he says, his jacket placed around your shoulders and his arm thrown around your waist.   
"I really am.”   
You both stayed in each other’s company and silence until your phone went off.  Looking down you saw that it was a text from your mum, wishing you both a happy New Year.    
Flicking your eyes upwards slightly you both saw that it was one minute to midnight.   
You glanced up at Michael, seeing him already looking down at you. But he was looking at you differently than usual, a strange look in his eyes and a small smile on his red lips. 

Slowly he lent in, but a few centimetres before his lips reached yours, you let out a nervous breath, your hands shaking as they reached for his.   
He interlocked your fingers with his, pressing a small light kiss to the tip of your nose, “It’s just me, relax okay?” He said, smiling down at you.    
You gave him a small nod, his presence calming you once again.  He leaned in further and pressed your lips together.   
"Happy New Year y/n.” He mumbled against your lips, pushing you back lightly on the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that's bad :/ but anyway, it's my first on here but for more writing and such you can go to my tumblr: fivesecondsofflannels thank you!


End file.
